Caulking compositions are known that are colored to match existing solid surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,674,337 and 5,044,758 disclose addition of pigments to caulk compositions to produce colored caulking material having an essentially homogeneous appearance. These references do not suggest a caulking material which can take on the appearance of a variety of solid surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,439, granted to Gueret, discloses a molded article having the appearance of natural stone. A heat-setting resin, such as a urea formaldehyde resin, is mixed with natural fibers or mineral filler. This mixture is then compressed at high temperature and pressure in a mold to produce a solid part with a natural stone appearance. Gueret mentions only molded articles, and does not suggest that a natural stone appearance could be obtained in any other way. No mention is made of any pigment particles other than mineral fillers. Gueret does not suggest production of a caulk having the appearance of natural stone by incorporating pigment particles into a caulking or sealing compound.
A caulking composition having the capacity to match the appearance of a variety of surfaces, including natural stone surfaces would be useful in sealing or repair of natural or synthetic stone counter-tops and other substrates having a speckled or grainy appearance.
Solid colored particles derived from polymeric resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,889 and 4,166,811, granted to Hirata et al. and Marr et al., respectively. Hirata et al. describe production of particles by coagulation of a dispersion containing pigment and a resin onto particles of polyvinyl chloride. In one example, the resin is an acrylic resin, which is coagulated by addition of calcium chloride. However, Hirata et al. do not prepare any colored particles larger than 200 .mu.m, i.e., 0.2 mm, and do not suggest that colored particles could be produced without using a polyvinyl chloride core. In Marr et al., a pigment-resin composite is produced from a dispersion of pigment and an acrylic resin by acidifying the mixture to coagulate the resin. Neither reference suggests that colored particles can be produced by coagulation of a mixture of an acrylic resin and pigment by addition of a metal salt.